A Story Inspired Under the Influence of Vault
by Jackycat
Summary: Harry and James are brothers, as are Lucius and Draco. The Potters move to England from NYC,and meet a bunch of kids with therapy bills a mile high. Harry falls for Draco and vice versa. But a darkness from theyre past has returned and want revenge on the
1. Introductions and new crushes

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter... ... ... ... ... ... ... 'crickets' stupid reverse psychology, never works. Okay I am not J.K. Rowlings. Because if I was the Harry Potter books would include alot of Harry and Draco shagging in detail with illustrations. Sadly the books do not have that so obviously I am not her.

A/N: I write fanfics only, one I have no life, two its addictive, three I'm to lazy to created back stories for the nutcases that rent out the empty places in my head. OK so heres the story it is super long because as I said before I have no life, and it was summer, chapters might end up sorter or less frequent because my ap teachers are evil and my home internet is being retarded and anti fanfiction, it like foreverfandom though s'hruggs'. and so is my ad design teacher (kidding zenner! no shes awesome but lots of homework.) Homework does take priority though I do wish this could.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter leaned his head against the window and tried to ignore his parents prattle about his wonderful new school 'Yeah, right there was nothin wrong with our school back home. This place sounds retarded'. They continued to drive along some miserable stretch of highway with Harry's older brother James randomly shouting out whatever objects caught his eye. Normally James' antic always cheered Harry up but without his own cheerfulness James sounded annoying which quite possibly was the point. The Brothers where furious with there Parents, not only had they decided to move back to England after twenty years, but they also decided to send Harry and James to their old boarding school. Hogwarts was the premiere boarding school in England and they hated it for that.

After what seemed like an eternity they reached the gigantic castle from the Hogwarts brochure. Mr. Potter rolled down the window on the driver's side of the car, another thing that caused the boys to grumble. Not that their Dad was speaking with someone that would open the gates and lead them closer to their personal hell, but it was on the wrong side of the car to them. As the gates opened Harry couldn't help but admire the fierce gargoyles adorning the gates. He took in the vast campus, what with its own lake, stadium, greenhouses, and what looked like stable with horses. 'Maybe this place isn't so bad. Sure is a lot nicer than Hemming' Harry thought and he realized this move had an upside to it, here no one would know him as The-Boy-Who-Lived a nickname Harry always hated. When He had been in junior high Harry had gone to Central Park with some of his friends when some guy had tried to snatch a younger girl near by. Harry had run over to them and hit the man as hard as he could with his baseball bat effectively knock the guy senseless. His friend Cindy had gotten on her cell phone and called the cops, while the rest of his friend went to look for the little girls parents. The guy had turned out to be a Serial child rapist and murderer. Harry had been on the front page of the Papers for months, even receiving an award for heroics from the Mayor. He was defiantly looking forward to anonymity.

"What's got you so fuckin' happy?", James grumbled from his seat. Unfortunately his mother heard him, "James Oliver Potter! I never want to hear that language ever again you hear me!".

Harry fought the urge to laugh knowing James would beat the shit out of him if he did; or tell every boy in school some embarrassing thing or another that would have them running. Harry liked boys, James knew that and he didn't care one bit, but it did make embarrassing moment blackmail easier which Harry knew from firsthand experience. "Well besides you getting chewed out for cussin' again, I realized no one here knows about that Boy-Who-Lived crap."

Before James could do more than scowl at Harry the car stopped in front of a huge castle. Having only ever come to England to visit relatives at Christmas and the summer they never had the chance to go see castles and such. Out side the every tall front doors stood what had to be the oldest man they had ever seen, with a long silver beard that went to his thighs, and an extremely pretty girl of about seventeen, with brown hair as long as the mans beard. They got their suitcases of the trunk of the car while their parent began talking to the older man.

"Boys, this is you're new Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." Mrs. Potter gave the boys a pointed look. Taking the hint they stepped forward and shook hands with the Headmaster. "Boys it is so nice to finally meet the two of you, this is Student Council President Andromeda Black and she is going to help you get acquainted with some of the students in you're year."

After a few 'nice to meet you' 's Harry and James followed Andy, as she had requested they call her, into a huge cafeteria where several hundred teenagers hung around talking. At the far end of the room from them several students in black with 'CREW' in white lettering on the back where setting up a stage. Andy pushed her way through the crowd to an area that was roped off and usher them through. Harry saw a short girl in a black and red flamenco dress and a boy in a matching costume talking to a girl hold a violin seemingly discussing some dance number; if the way the girl in the skirt kept motioning to the violin and clapping her hands was any thing to go by. Not to far from them another girl in a tutu ran through a dance, then a boy warmed up his fingers on a piano. "Andy what's goin' on here?" she looked confused for a few seconds then she giggled. "Oh I'm sorry Harry I forgot to tell you I'm the MC for the welcome back talent show; besides both you're roommates are back here. So let me find them and introduce you." Andy started walking off and motioned for Harry and James to follow her. They walked right back to the short girl and the boy in the flamenco costumes.

"Sirius!" the boy in the flamenco costume turned around. Harry had to resist the urge to start drooling, as this guy would be sharing a room with James all year. This was damn near impossible to pull off though. The guy had longish shaggy black hair that begged to have fingers run through it, stood around six foot tall, deep blue eyes the same color as a sapphire, perfect peerless creamy complexion, a face any movie star would die for, and in Harry's opinion the best ass ever. "What? This better be important Andy." Andy rolled her eyes at her younger cousin. "Oh I forgot well excuse me you're royal majesty. I'll just wait to introduce you too you're new roommate later." She turned on her heel and start to walk away, the short girl held her hand up and mouthed 'five, four, three, two, one' while doing a count down. Just as she pointed at Sirius he screamed "Andy I'm just kiddin' you. Come on introduce me please." He didn't seem to notice the girl mouthing to Harry and James 'every single time'.

"Sirius the taller one is you're roommate his name is James. I have to go start the show, Harry you hang out with these idiots until I can find you're roommate ok." With that she ran off. "So you're my new roommate." Sirius said looking at Harry, "well its going to be a pleasure getting to know you." He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner making Harry blush. The girl punch Sirius' arm, Harry noticed for the first time that the girl was stunningly beautiful. Long yellow blonde hair pulled up in cascading curls, perfectly proportioned hour glass figure, sky blue eyes, and a few freckles dusted across her slightly up turned nose and high cheekbones. "Ignore this idiot love, I'm Selene O'Reilly." She spoke with a lilting Irish accent, "tha idiot is Sirius Black, and the chick with the violin is Luna Lovegood." Harry shook hands with Selene. "Harry Potter. Its nice to meet you Selene."

"Love just call me Leny." Selene turned to introduce herself James to see James and Sirius doing some retarded hand shake. "Well Harry it would seem they will be joined at tha hip soon."

"Who's going to be joined at the hip?" Harry jumped at the sound of a voice in his ear, he turned around to find another boy about the same age as the others. He had sandy brown hair, honey colored eyes and an open honest face. "Well it better not be the new boy..."

"Shut it Remi new boy's his roomy and he's straight." Selene cut in to the guys rant, "This one's tha gay one." She pointed at Harry. "Harry meet Remus Lupin, Remus this is Harry Potter." Selene gave Remus a glare before he shook hands with Harry. Letting go rather quickly to make sure James wasn't moving in on his territory.

"A bit possessive aint he?" Harry nudge Selene lightly to get her to see him roll his eyes.

The got her to crack a small smile and laugh lightly, "ya would be too if ye're boyfriend was referred to as a man-whore. Especially if he rightfully earned it, na Remi earned tha right to be a tad possessive. This is tha first time Siri has ever been wit' a boy in a real relationship."

"so how did you know I was gay? I mean not even my own brother knew till I told him and my parents still don't know."

Selene looked at him funny, "ya didn't check me out." She made it sound like the most obvious thing ever.

Harry laughed at this, "not every guy checks you out I mean there are some guys that aren't interested in you that way." Selene cocked her head to the side and gave him a small smirk. "True but they don't turn around and check out my best friends arse, at least when it's the gay one."

Harry blushed furiously, this girl was a quick a one. "Don't worry love I sure as hell am not going ta tell. If Remi starts another jealous fight Siri will murder me. Actually he most likely will let slip to Alan exactly who I screwed when we were on a break last year." Just then they could hear Andromeda speaking through a microphone announcing the next act. "Now we have Mr. Draco Malfoy singing Music of the night from the extremely popular musical Phantom of the Opera by Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber." A boy about Harry's age stepped up onto the stage, angelically beautiful, with his pale yellow almost white blonde hair that fell just to his chin in layers; flawless, porcelain white skin and tall, lithe frame.

"See somethin' ya like?" Harry jumped when Selene spoke; he had become enraptured with the boy. "I don't blame ya Draco I one awesome piece of arse. Ta bad his brother has extremely prejudices against 'those unnatural arse fuckers' as Lucius so lovely puts it. Draco's last Boyfriend got the shit kicked outa him so bad he never went near Draco again." Just then the intro to the song ended and Draco began to sing.

"_I have brought you  
to the seat of sweet  
music's throne . . .  
to this kingdom  
where all must pay  
homage to music . . .  
music . . ._"

His voice seemed like pure heaven mixed with chocolate something he mentioned to Selene causing her not snort very loudly next to him, and bring Draco's eyes to the side of the stage where they stood. His eyes met Harry's and much to Harry's delight rested on his and then slowly moved down his body.

"_You have come here,  
for one purpose,  
and one alone . . .  
Since the moment  
I first heard you sing,  
I have needed  
you with me,  
to serve me, to sing,  
for my music . . .  
my music . . ." _

Draco's voice seemed to rise in conviction and meaning to Harry. Selene walked back a slight bit from Harry and motioned for Sirius to come over to her. Sirius gave her a quizzical look when she pulled his head down to whisper in his ear. "I think I found someone that can help wit tha plan ta get Draco away from Malfoy's grip. Right now it's a mild infatuation but wit a tad bit of urging he can get ta Draco." Sirius looked at Harry then to Draco then out in the audience where he figures Lucius stood with his cronies. "Are you sure Leny remember Seamus he was in the hospital for two weeks in a coma. Do you really want to risk Harry? Besides Draco won't get close to anyone since that happened."

"Siri all we have ta do is get Draco ta trustin' Harry. Then we either get him ta go ta tha Headmaster or we bust inta tha Slytherin dorms and get Draco's things and move them inta our dorms." Sirius still didn't look convinced. "And if Malfoy show his ugly mug around them I'll deal wit him. Personally."

Sirius nodded, "Ok I'll help you."

"_Floating, falling,  
sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me  
savor each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night . . ."_

"Good boy, now ya spread tha word Draco's gonna be at tha party tonight." Selene walked back to Harry and Sirius went off among the Gryffindors warning them Draco would be there tonight, he didn't know how Selene could pull it off but he learned a long time ago she got things done. Selene snuck up behind Harry and breathily whispered in his ear making him jump again, "I can introduce ya."

"damnit Leny stop doin' that." He stepped a foot or so away from her. "Alright I won't introduce ya, even though I saw him give yer body a good once over"

"_You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night . . ."_

"No that's all right you can introduce us. I mean what guy wouldn't want him checkin them out. Who could blame you, look at him. Not that I was checking him out or anything..." Harry had turned a brilliant shade of red, Selene started laughing at him. "yer rambling' love now here he comes. So hush for a second."

Sure enough Draco walked up to them not two seconds later. Up close Harry could see his piercing bluish, grey eyes. He felt himself getting hard at the close proximity to the sex god. He quickly forced himself to think of his former math teacher Ms. Umbridge, which did it; he couldn't imagine this sophisticated boy's reaction to the problem.

"Ah Leny, looking sexy as ever. Ummm tight black corset to give you a dash of va-va-voom not that you need it missy." Draco pulled off that comment so perfectly, Harry wondered if he head correctly when Selene said Draco was gay. Selene smacked Draco on the arm. "Ya should know Dray ya picked it out. The problem with being a tomboy ya never develop a sense of style. Thank god I have ya." Harry laughed catching Draco's attention, in turn making his breath catch in his throat.

"Leny who is you're raven haired sex god? Not you're latest conquest! I dare say Alan will be upset when he hears."

Selene laughed out right; it was a very pretty girly laugh. "Na this is Harry Potter he just moved ta England from the States. Harry this is Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts resident sex god, though I think he has some competition now." Instead of Draco shaking Harry's hand he held it and gently pressed it to his lips, giving Harry the perfect lingering hand kiss. Not even thoughts of Umbridge could prevent the raging hard on he now had. Then Andy's voice came back over the speakers.

"Doesn't she play the flute beautifully? Let's give Narcissa one more round of applause. Now what most of you have been waiting for, sadly Alan sprained his ankle this morning so he cannot perform their Scottish Sword dance with Selene. Luckily Sirius jumped in at the last minute to partner Selene in the Tango del Flamenco." The audience started screaming, and Luna stepped onto the stage. She began to play a slow Spanish tune. Selene leaned over to Draco and whispered "watch Harry for me love." Then Sirius had her by the arm and swept her onto the stage.

"Wait till you see what she has under that skirt." Draco watch Selene Take the short quick steps of the flamenco while throwing in a seductive sway that was all her own.

"What do you mean?" Harry didn't even watch the seductive dance before him finding the blond much more enticing. "Leny is wearing a pair of Sirius' swim trunks with some yellow sponge on them. Its some thing he got in the States last summer, I think she nicked them this morning or last year. You can never tell with her." Harry doubled over laughing at the thought that under the ultra sexy corseted Flamenco dancer dress Selene was wearing a pair of boys swim trunks with Spongebob Squarepants on them. Draco grabbed Harry from behind and put his hand over Harry's mouth.

"Shh you have to stay quiet or you'll disturb them. Now Harry I want you to watch the way they move, do you see how she teases him with her skirt. Flipping it up just so he get a glimpse and wants more, but never enough to reveal it all. They way she flits from his grasp only to seemingly trip into his arms moments later." Draco's mouth rested just at the perfect level for whispering in Harry's ear. Feeling the shorter boy against him Draco grew hard quickly, thrilled when Harry didn't pull away, but disappointed there was no more reaction. Sirius spun Selene away from himself only to pull her back sharply to him, and Selene's leg facing away from the audience came up to wrap around Sirius body. "Notice Harry how she runs her foot along his thigh to his arse and back, slowly ever so slowly to enhance the pleasurable torture of the dance. Then the dip, she throws her head back exposing her breast to him, submitting to his will, allowing him to ravish her if he so wished." It was all Harry could do to keep from panting into Draco's hand, the urge to press back in to Draco was even stronger and one he refused to hold out on any longer. Draco moaned lightly at the pressure to his erection and began swaying in time to the beat; luckily for them James was occupied talking to the pretty redhead in the tutu. Just as Selene pull a rose from her sash and placed it between her teeth, Sirius leaned in and kissed her with false passion that was very believable. "Ah the kiss it is the climax of the dance, when the dancers release their built up desire and passion for the other." He spun Harry around and kissed him fervently, rubbing their throbbing erections together forcefully. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth allowing Draco to slip his tongue between his parted lips. As quickly as it began Draco pulled away pulling Harry's lower lip with him. He leaned in and whispered again in Harry's ear "that is why the tango is the forbidden dance." He took a step back composing himself and trying smooth down Harry's unruly hair. Harry caught his hand and pulled it away.

"Don't bother it's always a wreck." He went to drop Draco's hand but Draco held on, he didn't know why but this caused him to grin like a maniac. Selene and Sirius came back as the girl in the tutu ran past them. Sirius darted back to James and Remus who seemed to be in an awkward silence that was soon to become violent. Selene gave them a knowing look that made Harry blush again. He never blushed yet this girl was causing it every ten seconds. "So did tha two of ya have a good snog?" Harry blushed harder and hid his face in Draco's shoulder which made Draco laugh.

"Should have known you'd be watching us instead of Sirius. You can never resist a good gay snog session." Draco pulled Harry closer so he had his arm his waist and he could comfortably put his head on Draco's shoulder. He thought that it was odd that he hadn't known Draco for half an hour yet he was more comfortable cuddling in front of other people with Draco than he had ever been with his last boyfriend Cedric. What surprised him more was for the first time since Cedric died in the accident he didn't feel guilty being with another guy. He shook himself from his silent reverie to hear Selene and Draco talking. "Come on Draco come tonight, it'll be fun and I know everyone misses ya hanging around."

Draco seemed agitated by the way he tightened his grip on Harry and worried his bottom lip between his teeth. "Leny how do you think my brother is going to react when I sneak to the tower. I can tell you what will happen I get my bodyguards back. Besides they don't want me there." He jerked his head towards a group of kids noticeable by the four with flamingly red hair. "Not after what Lucius did to Seamus." Selene made a frustrated noise and grabbed Draco's other shoulder and shook it violently.

"DRACONIS XAVIER MALFOY! Ya will stop this self loathing and pushing everyone away to protect them from Lucius. I am sick an tired of it. Ya will be at tha party tonight even if I have ta go to the dungeons and drag yer arse to tha tower ma self. How would yer god damned demon wannabe brother react ta that?" she punctuated each word with a violent shake. Draco shook his head repeatedly; Harry felt a twinge of hurt at Draco's refusal. Then he came up with a brilliant plan, he stood slightly on his toes and whispered in Draco's ear. "You should come Draco. I promise to save every dance for you. Please come tonight, for me." Harry could see Draco's eyes flutter slightly and the fervent nod of his head. He turned his head to Selene with a 'see-that-wasn't-so-hard' look and she mouthed 'Good job' making Harry smirk. Then Selene looked panicked, Harry turned his head in the direction she was looking. A tall boy with long white blonde hair that was obviously Draco's brother had walked into the roped off area.

"Draco ya better get outa here fast. He just walked in here and he looks pissed." With a muttered curse Draco kissed Harry's cheek and whispered "see you tonight." And he was gone, disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Harry when Lucius comes over here lie ye're bloody arse off. Ya never saw Draco and yer straight. Because if he thinks yer gay ya will never get near Draco again." Not a second later Lucius was stepping up to them. Harry had met some badass people before in his life, but this guy radiated evil asshole like no one else, well maybe Hitler but Harry had never met him.

"Where is he O'Reilly?" Selene took on a stance that said back-the-fuck-away-or-die. "What the fucking hell are ya talking about Malfoy? How am I supposed ta know where he is when I have no clue who he is?" Lucius advanced on Selene like a swooping bird of prey coming in for the kill, and she just crossed her arms and gave him an unimpressed look. "Ah how cute. I knew ya were obsessed with Riddle, but Malfoy imitating him aint gonna get him ta shag ya."

"You impertinent girl." He pulled his hand back to slap her when a much larger hand grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back sharply. A boy about 6'4" had Lucius restrained and growled audibly when he struggled. "Malfoy didn't yer Mam ever tell ya it aint polite ta hit a lady. Now apologize ta her." He jerked Lucius' arm tighter so he winced. "Watch it you oaf, I was merely asking O'Reilly where the bloody hell that brother of mine had gotten to."

"Malfoy did ya try asking his friends before making a bee-line for me?" Lucius made a face like he had eaten something sour. The guy holding him turned and shoved him towards a group of kids Harry didn't know. He turned back to them and went to stand by Selene; Harry noticed he had one of those walking casts on his left foot. "Ya ok sweetie?" Selene curled herself into his side, "Alan I should be asking ya that ya idiot. What did Madam Pomfrey say about yer ankle?"

"I've got ta have this goddamned thing on fer a month which mean I lose my spot on the team. Um Leny I know yer worried but whose this kid?" Selene looked confused then glanced at Harry, "Oh sorry Harry I sorta forgot ya didn't I. Harry this is Alan Lovegood Luna's brother. Alan this is Harry Potter Sirius' roommates little brother." Alan Shook Harry's hand a little to firmly for his liking. They made idle chit chat for a few minutes when they heard Andy come over the speakers again, "Now everyone we have one more act before we announce the winner." Alan looked at Selene confused, "what tha hell. Cho Chang was supposed t be tha last act."

"I know this was everyone's favorite at the spring show, and it showed. Give a warm welcome back to Lily Evans and Selene O'Reilly singing For Good from the musical Wicked." She backed off the stage and the redhead in the tutu walked from the other side of the stage and stepped up to the mike set in the middle of the stage. Selene Glared daggers into her before putting on a fake smile and joining her at the other mike. Sirius bounced up to them followed by James and Remus.

"So Ally how long before the spitfires kill each other? Remus recons end of the song, me on the other hand I say some time at the party." Sirius looked positively gleeful at the idea.

"If Lils can keep her mouth shut and not piss Leny off then they won't fight. Sadly she doesn't know when ta shut it. I think before tha nights out Leny'll deck her good." Sirius bobbed up and down in agreement.

"Jamesy I would like you to meet Alan Lovegood, Leny's boy toy. Alan meet James Oliver Potter, Lily's future boy toy." Alan and James shook hands while giving Sirius death glares. Who darted behind Remus and ducked down slightly, "Remi make them stop." He said it in a pitiful whiny voice.

"Sorry baby you brought it on you're self." Sirius humphed but stayed behind Remus.

"Siri mate what did ya mean Lily's future boyfriend?" Alan turned to give Sirius an answer-me-now look. Sirius bounded out from behind Remus and did a odd twirling bow. "You see Alan my good man, I came up with the absolutely brilliant plan to cease this war that has sprung from Lily's little crush on you. Since discovering this Leny refuses to speak to Lily for fear that she will hit on you behind her back again. The plan get James here to seduce the lovely Miss Evans. Then Leny will not feel threatened and Lily will have no reason to be interested in you." Harry decided that Sirius had been dropped on his head repeatedly as a child then played football with out a helmet several times. Either that or he was James' long lost twin. "Good get to work on it; I don't think the tower can handle them having another row this week. This time don't let her find out, and don't let it interfere with what ever she has up her sleeve for Harry and Draco."

Harry's jaw dropped as he stared at Alan in amazement, "What… how…kee…huh?" the older boys burst out laughing at Harry's eloquence.

"I always know when she's plotting some thing, and when ever a gay guy is involved tha plot is something ta do wit Draco." James chose that moment to go into mental, over protective brother mode.

"Who is this Draco? How old is he? How do you know him? Does he have good grades? Is he a gentleman, if he isn't I'll rip his balls off and make him eat them. How did you know Harry was gay? How do you know this Draco character is gay?" Luckily Selene chose that moment to come back.

"Draco is a good friend of mine. He's sixteen. I got in a fist fight with his brother. He has tha highest grades in tha Sixth year. He is a very sweet boy and you will not be ripping his bollocks off, but his older brother is an arsehole. He checked another boy out. Draco went out with another boy that moved to France a year ago. Happy now James." Selene answered all James questions in the exact order they were asked. "Um yeah I guess." James looked sheepish about his out burst. Selene gave him a small smile before turning to Harry, "Harry I think ya need ta go find out who yer bunking with from Andy and the rest of us need ta go get things set up fer tha party." She gave him a hug before she kissed him on the cheek and pointed him to Andy, who was talking to the group of kids with flaming red hair. He went over and nervously cleared his throat to get their attention, "um Andy I need to get my room assignment."

Andy's Face brightened, "Harry I was wondering where you were. Harry this is you're new roommate….."

_A/N: I'm evil I know but who ever guesses who it is gets the next chappie dedicated to them. I know you're think Damn they're fast! Sorry no more slashy stuff for a few chapters. They decide to slow down but Lucius is gonna screw some thing up dur. REVIEW PLEASE!_!


	2. chapter inspired by chocolate ice cream

A/N: yeah I know I havent updated in months... Im SORRY!!!!!! I started AP classes and they are so evil!!! I finaly had time to write this over the last couple of days. I dedicate this to the 9 people who reviewed, the 4 people with my story on their favs list (oh my god Im sorry but I love you people the most), the two people that have me on author alerts list (not including my slash phobic friend) and the resounding 14 people with my story on their alert list. And finaly to the two reviews fifespice and Altair4 who guessed who Harry's roommate is. now on with the show. (I disclaimed in the first chapter so you should realize i dont own this and if you dont ummm...you need to read the name of the website you on closer)

* * *

Last time on a story inspired under the influence of vault:

"Harry this is you're new roommate Ron Weasly ", an extremely tall gangly boy with massive amounts of freckles standing next to Andy held his hand out. Harry shook it, he hoped this guy was near the tower or whatever it was Selene had mentioned earlier. Another part of him wished he was rooming with Draco, then an image of Lucius flashed through his mind. No defiantly better to room with Ron. It would be wonderful to room with Draco but if he wanted near him ever again he had to play it straight, no pun intended. Andy seemed rather bouncy, probably why she didn't notice the redheaded twins mimicking her. "Well now you all know each other you better head off to Gryffindor tower. Harry sweetheart all you're things have been taken to you're room already. I want you to remember if you need anything just ask me." With that she bounced away.

A bushy haired girl rolled her eyes and made an annoyed noise, "How that ditz ever became student counsel president I will never understand." a girl Harry recognized as the violin player for the flamenco number, what was her name again Lucy, no Luna, spoke in a dreamy voice. "Simple 'Mione, it was a choice between her and Malfoy and no one wanted Malfoy."

The twins gave everyone astonished looks, then one evil grin later they clasped their arms around Harry. "you poor thing, not one second they've known you…" the other twin took over, "and already Hermione is ranting about student government instead of being nice and…" the first one interrupted, "introducing herself and begging you're vote. Bad form aint it Gred."

The one named Gred took over, Harry had a moment to wonder at what demented person named the boy Gred before the volley of words continued. "To right Feorge, she will never become the next president at this rate." At this point another girl he didn't know with flaming red hair obviously related to the twins piped up. "Bloody Hell shut up. We know you and we're getting head aches." This girl reminded him of Selene only no control of her temper. She stepped forward fluttering her eyes in what Harry figured she thought to be flirty manner, Harry found it creepy. "I'm Ginny Weasly." She held out her hand the way the girl did in old movies for the hero to kiss, Harry took it and shook it. Her face fell and Luna laughed behind her, "Gin nice going, make the poor guy uncomfortable with in ten seconds. Harry learn to ignore her she has this tendency to hit on anything that's male, good looking and interested in other good looking males. I don't think we were properly introduced earlier, I'm Luna Lovegood." She stuck out her hand and Harry shook it laughing.

The bushy haired girl stepped forward next and took his hand shaking it rather firmly, "Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you Harry." He had to resist the urge to grin at her formal attitude. The twins rolled their eyes in perfect unison it was frankly unnerving. "How do you do my good boy, I am mister Fredrick Weasly, and I am running for mayor would you kindly vote for me?" one twin said with a tip of his imaginary bowler hat, "I am mister George Weasly and I am running against this despicable man." They stuck out hands and shook both of Harry's at once, making Harry laugh as he crossed his arms. Hermione bristled clearly disapproving at the twin's antics, "Ronald if you and Harry are going to be settled by the time the party starts you better start for your room."

"Yeah I think I'll go help you help him settle in then maybe fix Harry's hair a bit." Luna jumped in; she leaned and whispered in Harry's ear, "Besides I might murder Ginny if I have to be trapped in a room with her picking out her clothes." She walked away then bouncing and twirling as she left the Great Hall. Ron shrugged and they set off after her.

"Is everyone in this school insane?" Harry asked Ron, it was half joke half serious. Alan had seemed pretty normal, but anyone that went out with Selene and had Luna for a sister had to have some sort of mental illness. Ron nodded then said very seriously, "Slytherins are criminally insane, and us Gryffindors are the fun crazy. The rest seem normal. I think, personally though, the Ravenclaws are insane since they practically live in the library. No sane person does that, but don't let Hermione know I said that she's practically a Ravenclaw." By now they caught up to Luna who promptly leaned down and turned herself so she walked on her hands. Ron turned away from her when her pleated skirt flipped down over her waist, Harry didn't bother to point out that she had a pair of jeans on underneath. "He is right about the Slytherins, though some Gryffindors are more normal by the average citizen's opinion than lets say, the Marauders. Though he forgot the Hufflepuffs their insane by the degree of their goody two shoe-ness."

They reached a set of stairs, and much to Harry's amazement Luna walked up them on her hands with out missing a step. Luckily for him he understood what Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin meant. There were four houses at Hogwarts, before you attended it was required that you take a personality test to decide which house of kids you would fit in with the best. Gryffindors tended to be dare devils and rule breakers, but according to his Dad were all fiercely loyal to their friends. His Dad had been a Gryffindor, so when he and James got in he had bought them each a brand new laptop for school. The Ravenclaws tended to be extremely smart, considering the majority of students on academic scholarships ended up there; his Mom had gone to Hogwarts on academic scholarship and been in Ravenclaw. According to both his parents and all their old school friends, The Slytherins were mostly bigoted stuck up rich kids that all thought they ruled the planet, with the occasional rich bimbo that was too stupid to be bigoted. If they were anywhere near Lucius Malfoy then his parents had been dead honest. He hadn't met any Hufflepuffs yet so the assessment off everyone else was put there couldn't be validated yet.

They walked up a few more floors in silence, Luna having flipped back onto her feet some where along the fourth floor. Now she was walking back wards and periodically jumping the air with a spin, while singing some song in French to herself. When they got to the seventh floor Harry could hear at least a hundred teenagers screaming at each other. The rounded a corner and nearly plowed into two kids about thirteen in fencing gear locked in a battle to the death. Luna stuck her leg out behind on of them knocking him onto his back, "Watch it Dennis. You two are lucky it was me and Ron that ran into you two not McGonagall." The boy that still stood pulled off his helmet and tucked it under his arm. "You aren't a prefect Lovegood so mind your own business. Besides we have permission to practice here."

"Creevey get yourself and who ever this is to the Room of Requirement, before I take this to McGonagall. I know you won't listen to a prefect anyway, but I sure as hell know you would listen to her." The boy blanched then pulled his friend up and ran for dear life away from Ron.

"Ron, whose McGonagall?" Harry hated being the new kid; at least talking with Selene she had made sure to explain things to him.

"She's the Deputy Headmistress, and math teacher. Since there are only about five hundred students here we only have one teacher per subject. Science is Slughorn; if you have any big shot connections you're guaranteed an A. English is Sprout; she loves to have class outside even in the winter. Foreign Language is Flitwick; no one knows how many languages he actually speaks but the betting averages out around twelve. Trelawney teaches art, thinks she can see the future that one. Hagrid and Hooch run the sports department, Hooch girls Hagrid the boys. Sinistra teaches astronomy on top of north tower. The Drama teacher is this complete nutcase that has pictures of himself covering the entire class." Ron caught his breath and let Luna continue.

"Lockhart is a piece of work no doubt, but Umbridge is by far the worst. Only been here since the beginning of term and is already the most hated teacher. She has these plates with alien cats in pastel colors most likely pictures of her pets from her home world. Besides those dollies that are everywhere give me the creeps, you see she is some sort of mutated toad monster. Her Mum was a gorgon and her Dad is a swamp monster." Harry laughed until he realized Luna was serious. Ron nodded fervently with a just agree with her look.

"Sounds like my math teacher from Hemmingway, when she announced she was leaving at the end of last year, we all jumped around cheering. Short fat thing, with a black bow on her head. She gave everyone the creeps too, had the most sickly sweet voice. The worst part though…."

"Was her little 'what I have to say is more important that what you have to say, but I cant look rude' hrmm cough." Luna finished his sentence, thoroughly freaking Harry out.

"How did you know that?" Ron and Luna looked at each other and she shrugged.

"Well ya see mate, it's the same Umbridge. She got the job as music teacher here and quit Hemmingway. Spent the first lesson talking about how horrid the children where at Hemmingway. Mentioned one by name several times, it was James Potter I believe." Harry laughed remembering the numerous times James and his friends had set off stink bombs in Umbridge's office area. There had been an incident when Harry was in sixth grade during which an explosion had gone off in her office. Some students, that had never been caught, had slipped several hundred black cat fire crackers under the door. One had gone off close to a few bottles of whiskey, and a can of lighter fluid, why she those things in there was never explained. Harry told Ron and Luna just as they reached a hall with at least thirty doors. Ron laughed so hard he didn't notice Luna pick his pocket, she held up the room key and made a shush motion. He started reaching in his pockets and spinning around looking for something. Harry and Luna tried to cover up their laughter as Ron repeated the searching motion before crossing the hall and banging his fist on the door. A boy with sandy blond hair poked his head out.

"What do ya want Weasly? Ya interrupted a perfectly good snog." He opened the door a little wider to reveal a half naked black boy leaning against a dresser trying to catch his breath. Ron blushed to his ears, "Seamus I need the spare room key I lost mine again."

Seamus sighed and went into his room coming out a moment later with a key. He tossed it to Harry, "make sure ya don't lose it, Ron never can find his. It would help though if some blonde girls who shall not be mentioned, but both their names mean moon, would stop picking his pockets as a joke." He slammed the door and by the sounds now coming from his room was snogging the hell out of the other boy. "Seamus, you have a big mouth!" Luna screamed across the hall.

"Well ya need ta stopping pick pockets, ya loony." Came Seamus' retort from behind the door. Harry shook his head and followed Ron into dorm, leaving Luna to argue with Seamus through the door.

Ron flopped down on his bed with a large sigh while Harry started unpacking his things. Once he had finished and put sheets on the twin bed on the other side of the room from Ron's bed, Harry pulled out his journal. He hadn't even written the date down when Luna burst into the room.

"Luna, go away. I don't want to fall asleep at the party." Ron grumbled while he rolled on to his side hugging his pillow.

"Trust me Ronald I don't want that to happen again. I had nightmares for a month about you turning into a canary. Leny sent me, she would have come, but Alan decided to force her to get herself ready. So she yelled at me to come here and fix Harry up for Dray." Luna dumped a bag she had out at Harry's feet; he had never seen so many styling products outside of a salon. "What did you mean 'fix me up for Dray'? Last time I checked he seemed into me just fine."

Luna huffed and walked into their shared bathroom, she came back out with Harry's contact case. "Put these in then come into the bathroom so I can teach you to tame the mop you call hair." She walked back into the bathroom with the styling products, "Really Harry, James can pull off the 'I just got off a football field' look because he's straight and a total athlete. You on the other hand are a hot gay guy; you need to bring Draco to his knees. You need the 'I just had the best shag of my life' look." Harry rolled his eyes at the odd girl and did as he was told. Blinking a few times at the foreign feeling of having contacts in he enter the bathroom where he was shoved into a chair as Luna attacked his hair.

After ten minutes of the sound of whatever it was Luna was doing to him (Harry had no idea since his back was to the door.) Harry spoke up. "Why were you having nightmares about Ron turning into a canary?"

"Party last year when he fell asleep." Luna chuckled softly, "Sirius got drunk off his arse. Leny made some drink called Fire Whiskey, burn your tongue off it will. Well Sirius drank about half the punch bowl of Fire Whiskey, and got into a pillow fight with a suit of armor. Then Fred and George had the bright idea to cover Ron in the feathers. I have no clue who got the spray glue though. When Ron woke up he looked like a giant canary." By this point Harry was nearly out of the chair he was laughing so hard. "Sit up straight your mussing you hair." The girl batted at him playfully.

"Thought it was supposed to look mussed?" Luna ran her hands through his hair, much to Harry's shock there was something gooey on them. Harry yelped loudly and nearly crashed into the open shower in his shock. One moment later a bleary eyed Ron ran in brandishing his cricket bat. "Whatsa matter Harry?"

Harry shakily pointed at Luna, "she put something slimy in my hair." Ron turned to the blonde who held up a bottle of hair gel. "Better not get any scissors out Luna he might just die on us." Ron walked back into the bedroom and started to get ready for the party. Once Harry sat back down he let Luna finish what she called the perfect Draco catching look.

On the other side of the Gryffindor tower, in Sirius and James' dorm room three boys sat plotting.

"Sirius you know Lily will never go for a prankster!" Remus Lupin was nearing the point of ripping his hair out at his boyfriend's antics. Sirius was bouncing around his dorm room like a hyper active three year old. He had hoped that James would act serious as he had earlier, but that seemed to only happen when he thought someone might hurt his little brother. Both seemed much more interested in pranks they could play to try and impress Lily than listening to him.

"Of course the person that is the best to prank in school is snivelus." Sirius was interrupted by a knock on the door. Remus got up from his little nest in Sirius' bed. He opened the door to find a very upset Lily Evans standing out side.

"Lily what's the matter?"

"Is Leny here?" Remus shook his head and Lily swore. Hearing her Sirius came forward. "Lils what's got you so upset?"

"Draco's in the hospital wing unconscious, Remi he looks horrible."

Both boys grabbed jackets, motioning James to follow them, and ran from the room as fast as they could. Sirius skidded to a halt in front of a dorm room and waved James to keep going. They final reached a dorm where they all stopped. Lily pounded on the door until a half dressed Selene opened the door.

"what tha hell are ya doin' here Lily." Selene growled while finishing buttoning up her top. "Leny we don't have time for this stupid fight, I'm sorry ok. I have absolutely no interest in your boyfriend any more. Now you need to get your arse to the hospital wing now." Sirius ran up with Harry, Hermione, Luna and Ron in tow.

"I'm not goin' any where until ya explain what tha bloody 'ell is goin' on."

"Draco's in the hospital wing." With that Selene dashed out of the room leaving the rest of the group to follow.

Harry had no idea anything could be as big as Hogwarts castle. It took their group nearly ten minutes running flat out to reach the hospital wing. Stopping outside to catch their breath as the nurse would shove them in beds because of being out of breath. Lily and Sirius were leaning against the door when it opened. Sirius landed on his arse in the open doorway while James quickly caught Lily before she fell. Alan stood there with Lucius Malfoy who had tear tracks down his face and puffy eyes.

"What tha 'ell did ya do ta 'im Malfoy?" Selene flew at the aristocratic blond ready to hurt him as badly as he had Draco. Remus and Ron grabbed the irate girl and dragged her away from Malfoy. "For your information Selene I had nothing to do with my little brother's current condition." Selene spat at Lucius' feet, "like 'ell ya didn't. Just like when ya said ya didn't 'ave anything ta do wit Seamus getting' tha tar beat outa 'im."

"Are you ever going to believe me when I tell you Tom Riddle did that not me?" Selene began laughing hysterically at him. "Why should I believe ya, wit tha way ya treat Draco it wouldn't surprise me one bit."

"I may not like the fact that Draco is homosexual, but I have come to terms with it since Seamus got hurt." Lucius hugged himself and choked back tears. From the looks on the others faces Harry realized they had never seen him show emotions, Selene went limp in her captors arms. "I may be a cold hearted bastard but I do love my brother." He promptly broke down sinking to the floor sobbing. Remus and Ron let go of Selene who fell down next to Lucius and held him. Lily stepped forward and knelt down to help Selene comfort the broken boy. The blonde girl looked up and placed her hand on Lily's shoulder giving her a small smile.

Still sitting on the floor Sirius voiced his opinion of the matter, "well if Lucy here didn't beat dray up then who did? I mean it's not like Riddles back or anything."

Alan looked like his world had come crashing down; he shot a quick glance and Selene and stated clearly enough for everyone to hear the fear in his voice. "Riddle is back Sirius."

* * *

A/N: yeah i know its shorter than the last one but I have this thing about cliff hangers. Id like to adress something a reviewer brought up that I think is a good point. About Selene's accent, she is from Ireland and still lives there during the holidays. Alan has an accent also because his and Luna's parents moved to London when Alan was about nine. Luna has an accent also but covers it up except when she angry, sort of like how luna talks in the books until Hermione insults the Quibbler in OotP. Id like to thank Adela Nightmoon for bring this to my attention if anyone has any constructive criticism or wants to beta since my beta bailed on me recently, please email me (email in profile).


	3. authors note

Attention all vault fans! New chapter is in progress now that my crazy sophomore and junior years are over I have time and the desire to write again.

It might still get less frequent updates than my new Story Dollhouse, because that is freshly inspired. Vault is taking some time to get back on track since my outline was destroyed.

Preview of whats to come

"Will she be ok?" Harry asked tentatively.

Madam Promphrey looked at him saddly. "Selene will live sweetheart. But her knee will take a miracle to heal right." She sighed looking at the battered girl in the bed next to her. "I'm afraid her dancing days are over."

They turned to see Selene had woken and was sobbing into her pillow. Alan craddled her into his arms murmurring comfort into her hair. Draco held to Harry like his lifeline. Harry felt a hatred burning inside him, like a raging torrent was sweeping away the sweet naiave boy who had started Hogwarts six months ago, replacing him with a determined young man who desired nothing more than to protect his new family.


End file.
